User blog:Tuxedo!/CEREMONY: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2018
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hello, I'm actually hosting the ceremony this time around! Welcome to the Ever since the nominations last November and the voting last December, things have taken a wild ride. I'm sure we've all had a very turbulent 2018, and now we're going to celebrate the year that's passed! This time, actually in early 2019! Wow! What a surprise. Anyway, time to stop talking, I know what y'all are here for. Without further ado, here are your winners! Criminal Case Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Best Character of the Year (Male) : 55 votes :: 30 votes ::: 12 votes • Best Character of the Year (Female) : 61 votes :: 19 votes ::: 16 votes • Best Heroic Character of the Year : 68 votes :: 18 votes ::: 16 votes • Best Villainous Character of the Year : 64 votes :: 18 votes ::: 12 votes • Funniest Character of the Year : 55 votes :: 14 votes ::: 11 votes • Most Annoying Character of the Year : 60 votes :: 17 votes ::: 15 votes • Most Forgettable Character of the Year : 51 votes :: 13 votes ::: 12 votes • Most Unexpected Reappearance of the Year : 62 votes :: 17 votes ::: 15 votes • Best Case of the Year : 54 votes :: 24 votes ::: 17 votes • Worst Case of the Year : 40 votes :: 18 votes ::: 17 votes ::: 17 votes • Best District of The Conspiracy (so far) : 71 votes :: 19 votes ::: 7 votes • Worst District of The Conspiracy (so far) : 49 votes :: 21 votes ::: 14 votes • Best Motive of the Year : 56 votes :: 26 votes ::: 15 votes • Coolest Murder of the Year : 76 votes :: 17 votes ::: 8 votes • LOL Moment of the Year : 56 votes :: 25 votes ::: 11 votes • OMG Moment of the Year : 51 votes :: 22 votes ::: 21 votes • Awesome Moment of the Year : 75 votes :: 16 votes ::: 8 votes • Heartbreaking Moment of the Year : 52 votes :: 31 votes ::: 15 votes Editor Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Criminal Case Wikian of the Year : 64 votes :: 8 votes ::: 4 votes • Breakout Editor of the Year : 70 votes :: 6 votes ::: 3 votes • Best Conduct of the Year : 54 votes :: 8 votes ::: 3 votes • Fanfic Writer of the Year : 47 votes :: 9 votes ::: 5 votes Well, that was nice! Congrats to all the winners once again. Here's to the rest of The Conspiracy, Season 6, and the wiki! Once again, this is Tuxedo!, signing off before the wiki implodes over itself cause of Zoe and Leroux. Thank you all for reading! [[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']]Tuxedo![[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']] Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Awards Category:Blog posts/Highlighted